


Frag

by EggParty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Doggy Style, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin; Perceptor and Drift frag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frag

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a little thing to just have something to post this week! Sorry it's not long!

Perceptor groaned, back to Drift’s chest and rolling his hips into Drift’s lap. He felt Drift grab him, fingers digging into the seams and pull roughly.

“Frag me,” Perceptor said through a clenched jaw, pushing himself into Drift. “Frag me now.” Drift was quiet, but the hand now in between his shoulder plating that pushed Perceptor forward was answer enough, and he let out a noise of excitement. He leaned back on his hands and knees, grinding clumsily. Hands slid across his armor, Drift moving to reach around and his fingers went straight for his valve, fingertips brushing so lightly against delicate folds.

“I’m barely touching you and I can feel how hot you are.” Drift said, leaning onto Perceptor and nuzzling the back of his head. He slipped his fingers inside Perceptor, pulling a low moan out of him.

“Frag me, Drift.” Perceptor panted, one hand lifted to fondle his spike, anything to dispel the heat and charge building up.

“We’ll get there.” Drift said, rubbing at his hot insides, slick and pliant. His own body was heating up from how needy Perceptor was being tonight, and he gave light thrusts, bouncing into him.

Perceptor became a mess in front of Drift. Panting with breathy moans, rocking back and forth into Drift’s thrusts, Perceptor was a jittery mess from his building charge.

“D-Drift I can’t take more, I need-” Drift complied, one hand reaching between himself and Perceptor to grab his own spike and help drive it into Perceptor’s valve. So slick, he managed to seat himself fully.

Drift grabbed at hips and drew his own back, slamming forward. Perceptor moaned, arching his back harder and rocking himself into Drift’s thrusts, one hand gripping his spike and rubbing himself. He climaxed from his own touch first, transfluid connecting his spike to the ground with a thin line. He let go of himself, and Perceptor’s chest was dropped to the ground, head to the side and moaning. “Haah, hhgh Driiift…”

Before he recovered enough to overload again, Perceptor felt Drift’s, heat spilling into him, thrusts causing his own transfluid to run down his inner thighs.

“Keep going, k-keep going, Drift,” Perceptor weakly pushed into another thrust, this shaking and a charge running up his spine. “Frag me, fragmefragme.”

“Here,” Drift reached forward again, fingertips rubbing at the swollen node at the apex of Perceptor’s valve, twitching his hand and rubbing at him hard in time with his thrusts. “Hhaah, Perce…”

Perceptor flinched from the doubled sensation, twitching under Drift as he let out short, sharp moans. “Mmgh! Drift! Hhahh, I’m-” Perceptor overloaded again, wetness between his legs increasing. He moaned low in his throat, humming at the realization Drift had come inside him a second time. He shook in place, breathing hard and he let himself collapse only after he felt Drift pull out of him.

“You feel alright, now?” Drift asked, gently laying down next to him. Perceptor nodded, weakly rolling over and pulling Drift into a hug.


End file.
